


Water

by Uniasus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/pseuds/Uniasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream never liked walls. He liked them even less when instead of air, is was thousands of pounds of pressure of water on the other side.  Videos embedded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the requisite music shuffle meme. It's dumb luck the songs stopped as I finished most dabbles.
> 
> I embedded the videos of the songs I used (mainly just to see if I could here), but it's up to you if you want to listen. Reading these songs takes a lot less time then listening to them though, and many times my inspiration came not from lyrics, but title and theme.

Sometimes he thought Megatron had moved the _Nemesis_ to the ocean floor just to spite him.  True it was a great location, but it made Starscream feel claustrophobic. Not only was he surrounded by walls, but the windows didn’t show sky.  The only thing he could see was the darkness of deep sea depth, another force to keep him in place.

“This place is a cage,” he had mentioned to his leader, early after the move.

“Good,” Megatron answered.  “It’ll keep you here, with me.”

* * *

Restraints were a common thing in their relationship. 

Megatron had them on his fusion cannon; it had saved Starscream’s life more than once.  He also had a pair of them in a sub-space compartment saved for those nights where he was sick and tired of being on the bottom, but didn’t want to damage the Seeker.  Restraints that tied Starscream’s wrists together and snapped onto a hook in Megatron’s ceiling.

* * *

Starscream was a brat, through and through.  The youngest Seeker in the Decepticon Forces, the youngest valedictorian from the War Academy (and dropout of the Science Academy, but that wasn’t well known), and the youngest second-in-command ever.

Megatron hated him.  The Seeker didn’t seem to understand what authority was or that Megatron’s years meant he had a lot more practical experience and knowledge in the field of battlefield tactics.

Well, if Starscream was going to act like a sparkling and whine all the time, Megatron would treat him as such.  Recharge without energon, chores, no flight time.  But of course, those didn’t work either.

But spankings did produce results, just not in the ones he had imagined.  It was hard to say if that was good or bad.

* * *

Vos was known for more than just being the home of Seekers.  It was a place of _culture_.  High art and high class that had nothing to do with the height at which the colony was above Cybertron.  No, it had more to do with the fact that only the rich planet side mechs could afford the trip.

This was of course why Starscream hung out around the city center.  Vos might have been known for it’s high culture, but not every flyer belonged to that society. Like him. But just by being a Seeker Starscream was considered exotic, captured the attention of optics, and the city center was where he found the clients wiling to pay the highest for the chance to explore his body.

Usually he asked for the money up front and then knocked the mech out after he had the credits, but this tall gray mech that had approached him wasn’t succumbing to his blows.  And strangely, Starscream found he didn’t mind.

* * *

Being in control of the Decepticon forces made him feel powerful, but having Starscream be in control of him made him feel good. Better even, made him feel ecstatic, made him feel so fantastic that killing Prime would not be able to compare.

Starscream snarled, pushing Megatron back until they fell on the gunformer’s berth, and then captured his lips in a needy kiss.  Megatron arched up into the Seeker, loving the feel of glass on metal –

* * *

“Your paint job makes you look ancient, you know.”

“Thank you for your opinion Starscream.”

* * *

Megatron had many dolls, but most of them were for the rings and the ones he had set aside for interfacing were not that ones he wanted. 

He knew the one he wanted, a Seeker, with white wings and blue hips whose voice scratched in his audials like fingers on the inside of plating.  But the Master who owned him, Skywarp, never lent him out.  Megatron had made such requests numerous times, one time was all he wanted with the Seeker, but the other Master always refused.

So he took to stalking the Seeker doll, watching him interface with his Creator and near twin dolls in the Towers.

* * *

Starscream wished he had learned to bounce vorns ago, but he had never seen the practice before coming to Earth.  It was easy to see why, it was unnatural for a Transformer, but it was an ideal tactic to know for quick movement.  Since he’d learned, Megatron had put a lot less holes in his wings.

* * *

“This Is the Future” was title the ranked Decepticons had given to the speech Megatron gave when he declared war on the Autobots.

Starscream always called it the “Why Didn’t I Realize Megatron Was So Hot?” speech. The mech had been so fueled with passion, eyes flaming, that the Seeker had been enthralled.

* * *

They were both exhaling hot air, Starscream holding himself over Megatron so their bodies just touched.  After the overload he had just had, he was really surprised his arms were able to support him so well.

“I do love you, you know,” Megatron whispered.

“I know,” he whispered back, but his spark gave a hiccup.  Because he didn’t believe it.  Megatron loved the idea being overpowered, of having someone else on top and doing the work for once.  While he couldn’t give up control of the Decepticons, he could give up control during interfacing. And a Seeker was perfect for that, considering the wings and all.  Starscream knew it was the experience Megatron loved, not him, by the little interactions they had during the normalcy of the day spent on the _Nemesis_.

And that hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> You might have noticed Starscream is always on top - there's a reason for that. I headcanon that Seeker wings are sensitive and all that jazz, meaning for interfacing they always have to be on top or risk damage to them. A lot of mechs aren't cool with that, being forced to bottom and constantly being told to be gentle. The exotic ideals for being with a Seeker, or any type of flier isn't often worth the hassle.(Seekers themselves do it in the air.)


End file.
